Pretty Face
by Leaves-in-the-Sand
Summary: After Sabaku No Gaara loses a bet he is dared by his friends to become a girl for the rest of the year!Uchiha Itachi his friend's brother and very talented docter reconstructs his face of that of a girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Leafy! This story has randomness and OOCness, be warned. I got this idea from a manga called **_**Pretty Face **_**too. I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy. R&R!**

Sabaku No Gaara lounged against the wall of the living room of his friends house, listening to their horrible suggestions for him. Everyone they made, made him want to punch a wall. LIke this one: "I say we get him to wear a pink dress to school," Gaara's right eyes twitched. Inuzuka Kiba, the owner of the house, suggested. Kiba had short, wild brown hair on the top of his head and ran down the back of his neck. His eyes were black with red upside-down triangles underneath them.

"Naw man, I say we get him to go up to Anko-sensei and ask her out," A blue-eyed blonde boy laughed at his own idea. Uzumaki Naruto slapped Gaara's arm playfully, "Dude, sucks to be you,"

"Guys, this shit ain't good enough, we have school uniforms so he can't wear the dress and Anko-sensei is married. It needs to be embarrassing or adventurous," Nara Shikamaru, a lazy genius told them calmly.

"When are you either?" Kiba asked making Naruto burst out laughing.

"Shut uu-," Shikamaru feel asleep before he even finished his sentence. Shikamaru had long chocolate brown hair held in to a pony on the top of his head like a pineapple.

"What would work though?" Another boy asked lazily. Hyuuga Neji had long coffee color hair held in to a loose pony. He had white eyes and pale skin. "Sasuke, any ideas?" Neji asked the last boy.

Uchiha Sasuke had his blue black hair styled like a chicken butt on the back of his head, his bangs hung in front of his coal black eyes. "Hum…I think," All the boys leaned in, "I think we should…," Everybody leaned in closer. "I thi- Would you guys back off for a freakin second? Thank you!" Sasuke huffed. "I think we should turn him in to a girl," All the boys started at him, "Wha?"

Shikamaru sighed "Your brother's doctor or a surgeon of sorts, right?"

"Yeah,"

Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened, "What!"

Neji smirked, "We could say he moved away and during whatever time he could get the surgery done then he- you, would come back and we could say that you were Naruto's cousin or something. You would then stay with that person however long and live like a girl for what… let's say the rest of the year. Then you could get another surgery to get your normal face back.

Sasuke nodded, "Yup,"

"isn't that going too far? He lost a bet," Kiba interrupted, a worried look crossing his normally happy face.

Sasuke shrugged, "He'll get over it,"

Gaara glared at him. The red head didn't like to be challenged, especially by the likes of the Uchiha. "Fine, I'll do it,"

Naruto grinned, "Awesome man! Awesome!"

**Hey, what do you think so far? I love reviews and ideas. Umm…I'm not sure if this is good so I might not continue it…. I hope for some kick ass ideas! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Leafy, I wanted to inform you that there has only been 1 week at school in this universe and the bet was with Naruto and Gaara. But Naruto's too stupid to get a good dare by himself so his friends help him. The bet was if Anko sensei was pregnant (she is) and who could find out first. Naruto won and ended up getting the crap beaten out of him so really, it was more of a lose-lose for everyone. Anyways… Onwards!**

**Chapter 2: **I'll keep you my dirty little secret

"Bro, you here?" Sasuke called into the empty hallway. It was eleven o'clock when they boys left the Inuzuka household. The group heard shuffling and the door ahead of them to left opened.

"Come in little brother," A deep voice called.

Sasuke smiled faintly and led his friends into the room. Sasuke and the others walked in to a the small room. It had large white bricks and a gray cement floor. Against the wall a head of them sat Uchiha Itachi. His arms rested on a large black desk. He was partly turned to them, a ballpoint pen twirling in his fingers.

"What can I help you with?"

"We need you to turn Gaara into a _girl_!" Naruto exploded, throwing his arms in the air, nearly knocking over Shikamaru whom was practically asleep on his feet.

"There was a gentler way to put it, dope! But yes, Itachi. We need Gaara to be turned in to a girl," Sasuke bonked Naruto over the head, stunning him for a moment.

Itachi raised an eye brow, "Now Gaara, why would you want to be turned into a girl?" A naughty smirk crossed his lips.

"I lost a bet," Gaara grumbled, shoving his hand in his hoody pocket and glaring at the man.

Itachi shook his head, "Why, I do hope this wasn't your idea Sasuke," Sasuke turned away from his brother and started to whistle innocently. The long haired Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Well, if I began tonight then I could be done in, let's say, a month or so,"

Gaara sighed, "Fine.."

XxXxXx

XxXxXx

Gaara's aquamarine eyes opened slowly. '_What the.._' he wondered, trying to remember what happened. He stared at the white, popcorn ceiling over top of him.

"Let's see…" He heard a voice muse. "That will fit perfectly on him.."

Gaara shot up, "What!" he growled.

Itachi jumped back and landed on his butt, "What the hell? You don't just wake up on me. You can't do that!"

"Well, I just did,"

Gaara looked down at his hands to see all the muscle they had were gone and were now long and slim with long nails too. He felt his face to find a small jaw line, no Adam's apple, a thinner neck and a small nose. "What the…"

Itachi smirked happily, "See, I made you into a girl," He handed him a hand mirror to see for himself. He had aquamarine eyes with thin black circles around them looking more like make-up rather than the suffering effects of insomnia, a kanji for love on his forehead and thin red lips, His face was smaller and more feminine and his blood red hair was just pass his shoulders.

"I look like.."

"A girl," Itachi grinned happily.

Gaara swung his legs off the bed and paused. He let the dizziness subside and continued. He wore a white hospital gown.

"Where's my clothes?"

"Well, scene you're now a girl you need 'girl' clothes. And while you were asleep I tried some fashion on you," Itachi told him cheerfully.

Gaara's left eyes twitched, "Y-you're a p-pervert…"

"No, I needed to see which clothes fit you best! Now, try this on!"

XxXxXx

XxXxXx

Gaara walked causally down the street, still rather upset with the older Uchiha and what he had done with his body when he had been 'indisposed'. He wore a pair of skinny black jeans to show his slim legs and a large black t-shirt with a skull on it and had his arms crossed leisurely behind his head. He had a plastic covering thing Itachi made to cover up the tattoo on his forehead too. He walked past the school on his way and headed to Naruto's. Gaara shook his head and sighed. This was going to be hard. A guy who is very straight pretending to be a girl. What could go wrong?

Gaara walked up and knocked on the door like he usually did. The door opened and Naruto popped his head out, "OH! Hey…I don't remember asking any hot chicks here..Sorry..I didn't catch your name, babe,"

A vein popped on Gaara's forehead, "It's me Naruto, Gaara,"

Naruto paused and took a quick inspection of him…her before his face went red, "Oh…shit.."

Gaara nodded, "I thought so…"

Wild laughter came from inside, "YOU CALLED GAARA 'BABE' AND 'CHICK'!"

Naruto looked down, "Shut up guys.." he muttered and let Gaara in. Gaara sighed and walked in. Nothing had changed at all. The other boys in the room inspected Gaara carefully.

"You still have your _friend_ right?" Kiba asked, blushing slightly.

Gaara frowned deeply but nodded, "Yeah, I still do,"

A group of sighs came from the boys and they all relaxed in their seats.

"So..." Naruto sat down followed by Gaara. "We should call you….Riya -cause it's easy to remember- and you could be my cousin on my mom's side cause you have red hair. You came to live with me for a while for some reason or another…" he tapped his chin in thought. The other boys looked impressed with him and his ability to figure that out by himself.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Okay..we're cool with that. How about you Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, "Um…Sure. Tomorrows school, right?"

Neji nodded, "Yeah, you can borrow one of my cousin's uniforms too,"

Gaara shrugged, "Sure. I'm fine with that," he leaned lazily against the wall, "I can't hang out with you guys anymore at school," he pointed out.

Shikamaru nodded, "You could just hang out with Neji's cousin,"

Neji shook his head, "No-,"

"Yeah! Hinata wouldn't care! She's super nice!" Kiba shrugged.

"You mean the weird girl with the white eyes?" Naruto asked, dumbly.

A vein popped on Neji's forehead, "Yes, Naruto. _Her_,"

"Oooooooooh," Naruto nodded, "_Her_,"

XxXxXxX

XxXxXxX

Hinata rested her head on the desk, her home phone on Speaker Phone.

"Why isn't he at school?" Hinata asked her friend, Tenten who was on the other line.

"Maybe he's sick,"

"I highly doubt it Ten. It's been eight and a half weeks..." she groaned and poked her _hello kitty_ bobble head and watched it nod, as if agreeing with her.

Tenten laughed but once she sobered she reassured her friend, "He'll be at school tomorrow. I promise,"


End file.
